Paradox Cell-X
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Cell-X Saga" |Race=Paradox Entity (In the image of a Bio-Android) |Gender= |Date of birth = June 11, Age 855 (released) |Date of death = 50 Before Age |Status=Erased from Existence |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers |Classification= Paradox Deity Sorcerer |Affiliations= Face (creator) Cell-X (Original Counterpart/Prior-Incarnation/responsible for existence) Cell Jr. (first Incarnation) }} Paradox Cell-X is a Paradox Entity created by Cell-X to ensure his plan won't be interrupted by a Paradox. He is the final antagonist of the Cell-X Saga and final antagonists overall for the Xenoverse Group. Appearance Paradox Cell-X resembles Cell-X in his overloaded form, however his head, hands, black plates, and feet resemble his Monster form. He has a blue exoskeleton with dark blue spots, he has orange sclera with blue eyes with a slitted pupil, his blood is blue as opposed to purple or red, and ears are green. His keeps his tail fully extended as it reaches the ground due to it's length, and for the majority of his appearance has a black aura. Personality Paradox Cell-X retains Cell-X strong dislike of the use of henchmen to point that Chronoa dubs it the Cell-X Complex while also retaining his grudge against Gohan for kill him as Cell Jr. He is more aggressive and less mature in handling emotions than Cell-X as he is prone to psychotic outburst due to emotional overload. Despite his immature mind; he is smart enough to take advantage of Dial's arrogance in order to drop a piece of him into a Metal planet and reform himself using the single piece of himself. He has strong sense of determination as he still willing to fight even when he was exhausted despite being easily knocked around. He also displays a strong sense of survival instincts as he a was able to use multiple methods to survive Dial's attacks that would of destroyed him in seconds. Paradox Cell-X reveals that he has Atychiphobia during the final stretch of his battle with Dial resulting in his transforming into the Dios del Miedo form. Biography Paradox Cell-X arrives on Earth after Cell-X's adult self is erased by the death of his younger self, and begins to slowly corrupt the world around. He is met in battle by Frieza and Future Frieza as the two are dead, and fighting on the behalf of the recently disbanded Time Patrol. They are easily defeat by Paradox Cell-X as they deform the area around them before fusing into EX Frieza. He manages to take the battle to multiple alternate timeline and destroys many individuals until finally defeating EX Frieza and destroying Future Frieza. However, Dial manages to save Frieza from the Paradox Entity and battles him; revealing that he was created not born, and that thanks to Super Shenron - he is ageless. Dial manages to prove highly formidable against Cell-X as he effortlessly thrashes him to point that Cell-X had to rely on his survival skills and luck to avoid being killed. After achieving his Mezclar form; he managed to fight back on better terms, and eventually overpower him before his body begins to corrupt due to his instability. Dial eventually manages to achieve Dios del Miedo and force him back onto the defensive as he prove too much for him. However, he learnt the hard that he inherited Dial's paradox due to using his cells before the paradox on him was cured and as result is body broke apart after entering his Dios del Miedo form, and ceased to exist. Power As Paradox Entity; he is power is multiplied by the length of existences from time of Cell-X's conception and death - as result his power multiplies Cell-X's Desesperación form by 1854. He was powerful enough to make everyone fear him, and was powerful enough to use Destruction like the Gods of Destruction, however he was easily defeated in his Fear Accelerate form by Dial even his Over Perfect form (which is basically Paradox Cell-X version of Super Saiyan Rosé) wasn't strong enough to damage him. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Negative Presence - As a Paradox Entity; Cell-X gradually destroys the area around by accelerated aging or reversed aging. However, it doesn't effect anyone that is deceased due to the fact their dead, and dead people don't age. *Skycrane Assault - Cell-X grabs his opponent with his feet and lifts them high in the air until he is at least 30k feet high and throws them into the ground; causing heavy damages before elbowing them in the head. *Masenko - As he has the powers of his prior-incarnate; he is capable of using his attacks, and is capable of using Masenko. **Super Masenko ***Golden Demon Flash - A stronger variant of Masenko used against EX Frieza. **Majin Masenko - A Pink-Red version of Masenko. ***Hi-Speed Majin Fear Masenko - A combination of Super Hi-Speed Fear Masenko and Majin Masenko. **Hi-Speed Fear Masenko ***Hi-Speed Fear Masenko Barrage ***Super Hi-Speed Fear Masenko **Feet Masenko *Tail Attack **Spinning Tail Strike *Headbutt *Chaotic Tyrant *Mystic Attack **Tentacle Assault - In an attempt to get his opponent from all directions; he extend his tentacles at his opponent and tries to crush them while slamming into ground. *Black Galick Gun *15m Powerbomb *Spinning Kick *Gack! *Time Travel - Paradox Cell-X is capable time travel due to fact that he is a Paradox Entity and is even capable of going to an alternate timeline. *Destruction *Death Beam *Death Ball **Supernova ***Super Energy Jet - Combination of Supernova and Energy Jet and is considered to be comparable to Universe 7's Spirit Bomb in size, but with a lot more power. *Stone Spit *Wormhole Creation *Damage Empowerment - While in his Mezclar form; Paradox Cell-X's power multiplies for each damage he receives gaining black-white lightning streaks. *Tornado Smash - Paradox Cell-X grabs his opponent by the face with his foot, and spins at rate 3456 miles per minute and release his opponent to them into the ground causing a significant amount of damage. *Corrupt Ki Blast - After he mutated into his Mezclar corruption form; his body grow several tentacles which enable him to fire corrupted ki blast with. **Glazing Surprise - Paradox Cell-X aims all nine of his tentacles in multiple directions, and fires razor-sharp energy waves capable of severing kachi katchin and nearly cutting Dial. **Dark Ki Mouth Energy Wave *Mental Constructs Forms and Transformations Energy Form Paradox Cell-X initial form is his energy form prior to taking a solid form. While in this form he resemble red-orange lightning and is completely bodiless. While in this state; he can cause multiple disaster through out time before taking his Physical form. Physical Form In his physical form; Paradox Cell-X resembles Cell-X in his overloaded form, however his head, hands, black plates, and feet resemble his Monster form. He has a blue exoskeleton with dark blue spots, he has orange sclera with blue eyes with a slitted pupil, his blood is blue as opposed to purple or red, and ears are green. His keeps his tail fully extended as it reaches the ground due to it's length, and for the majority of his appearance has a black aura. Ultimate Evolution As he retains the powers of Cell-X; he is capable using the Ultimate Evolution form turning his exoskeleton gold while his spots become dark gold, and his black plates remain the same as his face, hands, and feet become a black colour. Purification Using his Majin DNA; Paradox Cell-X can enter the Pure Form. However, unlike Kid Buu this form isn't consider his true form, and can return to his previous state. While in this state he resemble Kid Buu, but with some exceptions; he has blue skin with dark blue spots, orange eyes, purple lines under his eyes, and retains his feet-shape. Full Power State As result of Race of Hera DNA; Paradox Cell-X is capable of using there Full Power Hera-seijin state. In this form; his exoskeleton becomes a lime-green colour while the spots become dark green. He gains a drastic increase in muscle mass and the purple lines under his eyes become orange. Great Terror As Cell-X already has experience in this form; Paradox Cell-X is capable using it in a calmer manner and simply gains an increase in muscle mass along with yellow eyes, and grows in height to 7'0". He gains a black-green aura, and is capable of overpowering EX Frieza. Fear Accelerate By focusing his fear; he is able to enter the Fear Accelerate Form. While in this form; his right arm becomes jet-black due his blood with glowing blue cracks while his right eye gains a red iris, black pupil, and jet-black sclera. A spike grows out of his elbow, and his power increases. Horrified State While in this form; his muscle mass decreases, his exoskeleton becomes paler, and sweats profusely. His facial expressions show their fear, and has a light version colour of their eyes. He gains an aura with a more pronounced dark medium green, and black colour. Desesperación In this form; his left iris becomes red while his right side becomes black with blue cracks. His horns longer and becomes red, and curves slightly backwards while he grows small spikes down his spine, and grows two spikes out from the tip of his tail. He shrinks to 5'10" and aura becomes more apparent. Over Perfect Paradox Cell-X is capable of transforming into his own version of the Beyond Perfect form. In this form; his exoskeleton becomes pink while his spots become, gains light grey eyes, and a multi-coloured aura just like Super Saiyan Rosé. His muscle mass increases slightly, and grows two extra wings. Over Beyond Unlike Cell; Paradox Cell-X can use his version of Great Beyond without absorbing the life force of an immortal. His new form is morphs his Physical Form even further as his black plates become gold, his eyes become red, and his exoskeleton remains pink. He gains blue lines on his face, and his face becomes purple along with his hands and "shoes". His back sect-horn remains the same colour, and his sclera becomes green. Over Beyond - Desesperación In this form; his left sclera becomes orange while his right sclera remains jet-black. His right side becomes black with blue cracks. His horns longer and becomes red, and curves slightly backwards while he grows small spikes down his spine, and grows two spikes out from the tip of his tail. He shrinks to 5'10" and aura becomes more apparent. Mezclar Mezclar (means Mix Up) form is achieved after Paradox Cell-X became unconscious as result of overexertion. His head morphs into a shape like Coolieza's head with his top most horns being orange, and his gem becomes orange. His face, hands, and feet become black while his black plates become gold. His exoskeleton becomes pink, the "sweet meat" becomes lime green, and wears a pair of gold bands around his arms with white Dark Potara earrings on them. His right arm is jet-black with blue cracks and spike grown out of his elbow, the sclera in his right eye becomes black and his eyes become red while the sclera in his left eye becomes green. His aura is triple layered the outer aura is black, middle aura is grey, and inner layer is white. Mezclar Corruption As result of his Demon, Frieza's Race, Human, and Sentient Stick Figure DNA trying to reject the combination of Devil Ki and God ki while his Shinjin, Saiyan, Majin, and Namekian DNA trying to accept the combination - his body slowly corrupts and mutates as result. His body is covered with dark blue cracks, his right arm grows into white-black tentacles similar to Janesuka's grotesque form, blue flesh like mass covers his legs and gains jet-black sclera in both eyes. In this form; his body greatly magnifies while fluctuations in his power makes him weak enough for Dial to severely injure or to allow him to severely injure Dial. His voice becomes more demonic-like with booming and echoing effects. Encerrar Encerrar (meaning; To Encase) is the next stage of Cell-X's corruption where his head expands to point, and tentacles sprout out of his head to encase the Citadel's Outpost in spherical-like fashion resembling a planet with six tentacles sprouting in multiple directions. He is capable of creating miniature version of himself to face off against Dial or generate fists to try to squash him. Envolver Envolver (to engulf) is a scaled down version of Encerrar; Paradox Cell-X is capable of engulfing a planet's entire surface while gaining a highly corrupted version of his physical form. In this state; his eyes become blood red while his sclera become jet-black, he has multiple tentacles protruding from his head resembling hair, his skin his black while his face is white, his nose and ears are no longer present along any trace of his old appearance, he has a single tentacle protruding from the elbow of each arm and the shin of each leg, his upper and lower-body are more flesh like, and when in his humanoid-form has three toes with long claws on his feet. Dios del Miedo Paradox Cell-X's final form as result of him succumbing to his Atychiphobia. He gains longer spikes out his elbows, shins, knuckles and his fingers and toes become needle-like. His body becomes blue while his cracks become jet-black. However, due to being Biological Paradox as a Frieza's Race-Sentient Stick Figure Hybrid is genetically impossible, and as result of inheriting Dial's paradox - he's destroyed. Kills *Broly - Crumbled to dust due to his Negative Presence (revived) *Dende - Unbirthed due to his negative Presence (revived) *Rola - Unbirthed due to his negative presence (revived) *Cell's Future Babidi - Killed with Destruction *Cell's Future Dabura - Kiled with Destruction *Cell's Future Majin Buu - Killed with Destruction *All life on Cell's Future Earth - Killed with Destruction *Cell's Future Shin - Killed with Destruction **Cell's Future Beerus - Died as result of Shin's death *New Future Gowasu - Killed with Death Beam **New Future Rumsshi - Died as result of New Future Gowasu's death *Unknown Future Zamasu - Killed with Destruction *Future Frieza - Killed with Destruction *Inhabitants of Earth in 50 Before Age - Killed with his Supernova *All but one Metalman in 50 Before Age - Killed with Hi-Speed Majin Fear Masenko *Cell's Future King Kai - Killed with Destruction *Cell's Future Bubbles - Same as King Kai *Cell's Future Gregory - Same as King Kai *Cell's Future Goku - Same as King Kai *Universe 6's Earth Inhabitants in 50 Before Age - Were exposed to Paradox Cell-X's negative presence. *Multiple races - Killed with a Dark Ki Mouth Energy Wave All are revived after his defeat except Babidi, Dabura, and Cell's Future Majin Buu. Trivia *Paradox Cell-X is the only Final Group Villain to be killed by his own actions. Category:Bio-Androids Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Paradoxes Category:Gods Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Wished Characters Category:Erased Characters